


crying in the club

by arstronomy



Series: “i don’t know why i’m crying in the club right now” meme [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arstronomy/pseuds/arstronomy
Summary: Jinyoung is, for some reason, at the club.And he’s crying.And he’s texting his ex-boyfriend, Jaebum.





	crying in the club

**Author's Note:**

> yo i hope you like this lil one shot  
> jjp consumes my soul  
> don’t u feel the same way?  
> ;o

Jinyoung isn’t the type of guy to actually go to clubs on his own. He’s not into parties, the crazy drinking or making out in the corners of the cramped room. 

He just sort of needs… to relax, is one way you can put it.

 

So, he decided to go the local club and watch people shake their asses off. 

 

He’s actually enjoying himself, more so than he had expected prior to visiting the club. His friends typically invite him to also shake his ass with them but he usually declines those offers as he’s a busy man focused on his job. 

 

But even a responsible and mature man like Jinyoung sometimes needs to let the junk loose, too. 

 

He’s a respectable 22-year-old. He doesn’t smoke, do any (recreational) drugs, doesn’t drink often or watch anime. He’s got a strong heart and mind that allows him to do things as he wish and not be influenced negatively by anyone he knows — excluding that one time he was pressured into body rolling against a pop-up stand with a picture of SHINee’s Minho posing handsomely on it.

He wouldn’t have been strongly against it if it wasn’t in public. He thinks Minho is a man with alluring looks and would gladly give him a spicy lap dance if he were asked to. Anyways, he performed a few body rolls on that stand and was given a measly ice Americano as the reward for the ‘dare.’ 

 

That’s just about the craziest thing he’s done in public. He’s such a wild daredevil, isn’t he?

Now, if you asked him what’s the craziest thing he’s done in _private,_ he would most likely respond, “Giving my ass to the devil himself.” 

 

Two years ago, Jinyoung started dating a guy he referred to as a ‘literal demon’ right before they began having make out sessions. He honestly can’t name a place on the university campus they attended that they _haven’t_ made out on (except for the ladies’ bathroom, probably).

That guy was someone named Jaebum, a person he shared a couple of classes with during his university years. 

Jinyoung quite literally thinks that Jaebum is an incubus in a deviously hot human disguise. He personally felt, at that time, that he couldn’t possibly fulfill Jaebum’s lust and eagerness to just have a nice fuck with someone. 

They were complete opposites of each other — Jinyoung was the good grades and good morals student, while Jaebum was, well, _Jaebum._ Every weekend, he was either at a party or a club and would bring home a stranger he met that night. They’d have aggressive sex at Jaebum’s place, Jinyoung imagines, and then the little ‘devil’ would forget that person’s name by the following morning. 

It’s a mystery as to why someone as unloyal, forgetful, irresponsible, and every other negative adjective as Jaebum agreed to dating Jinyoung. 

And no, Jaebum was _not_ the one who approached the ace student at first — it was Jinyoung who made the first move.

 

To be frank, it hurts Jinyoung’s brain and causes his rational thinking to go all over the place whenever he tries to remember _why_ he had asked Jaebum out. Was it simply because he was extremely hot and charming? Was it because he wanted to become popular using Jaebum’s fame? Or was it because he, too, was finally yearning for someone to sleep with?

 

Jinyoung sits himself down at the bar, three seats away from a couple making out and two seats away from a drunk man playing _Love Live!_ on his phone. 

He doesn’t know why anyone would even think of doing that at the club. Isn’t the point of those games to listen to the song and play? 

He shakes his head, his mind starting to zone out from too much contemplation. He takes a sip of his drink — a watered down _umeshu_ soda.

Another couple, presumably far too drunk for their own good, stumbles their way to the seats at the bar and fills the empty space between Jinyoung and the other couple. They’re also making out intensely, as if they’re having an epic battle with their lips. It doesn’t take long for him to realize that both of them are guys, which reminds him of something. 

 

Jaebum was cheating on his boyfriend, Youngjae, and Jinyoung was the only one who cared enough to take action. 

The word of the innocent angel, Youngjae, going out with The Jaebum spread quickly across the campus like wildfire. Everyone was scratching their heads, trying to figure out the rationale behind _why_ they decided to date. Youngjae couldn’t have possibly not known about how Jaebum quite literally went from one person to the next every other day. 

And if Jaebum didn’t have a change of heart, choosing to constantly cheat on him, then everyone would consider him a heartless bastard. That was, unfortunately, exactly what he did. 

Every weekend, he’d tell the unsuspecting Youngjae that he had to visit his family, the usual excuse he used to go out and find someone to bang. He was getting _bored_ of his pure-hearted boyfriend, as cruel as that sounds, because he wasn’t into having sex as much as Jaebum was. Their classmates at university looked at them and their hand-holding, thinking that their relationship was stable. 

_Jinyoung_ noticed Jaebum wasn’t being honest. _Jinyoung_ saw him, multiple times, bringing home a drunk stranger back to his dorms. _Jinyoung_ could tell that Jaebum no longer had feelings for poor Youngjae — no, he _never_ had feelings for him. 

He couldn’t let that happen to Youngjae — he never deserved to be treated like that by a shitty boyfriend. So Jinyoung mustered up his courage, breathed deeply for three minutes, and confronted Jaebum after morning classes had ended. 

The two of them stared at each other in silence, standing in front of the empty science lab room. 

Jinyoung was supposed to have called him out on his behavior and how he should be lucky that someone like Youngjae was heads over heels for him. 

But he did something else that he, at first, didn’t intend to do.

 

“Jinyoung! Is that really you?”

Surprised, he turns his head to the direction of the voice calling his name. He smiles sheepishly upon seeing who it is.

“Hi, Jackson.” Jinyoung scoots over to the side (though he’s still making sure to leave space for that sweaty couple) so his friend can have a seat. With a heavy sigh, Jackson makes his way to the empty stool and orders a Long Island Iced Tea. Typical. 

“How come you’re here? You always stay home whenever we invite you to come,” remarks Jackson with a raised eyebrow, the lower half of his face engulfed by his glass. “Is something on your mind?” 

A long and heavy exhale, this time coming from Jinyoung, can be heard. “I don’t know, really… I guess I just wanted to relax for a night.” He gulps as he reaches for his own drink. The glass is cold and makes his arm flinch when his palm has contact with it. “And now I’m thinking about someone and I’m not sure how to feel about it.” 

Jackson smacks his lips, his arms crossed and on the countertop. His foot taps on the legs of the wooden stool as he gazed into Jinyoung’s eyes. There’s a certain light to his dark brown gems that Jackson recognizes from months, even years back — he now understands that Jinyoung is feeling sad. 

“I might have an idea as to who you’re thinking about,” Jackson announces, covering his mouth politely with a fisted hand as he belches. “And if I’m thinking of the right person, then I say that you just forget about him. You know he isn’t someone you want to spend your life with.” 

 

“But _you_ never dated him,” Jinyoung blurts out, his words unintentionally slipping off his tongue. He blinks, feeling awfully guilty for suddenly raising his voice at one of his best friends. Softly, he murmurs, “Sorry. I’m not in my right mind today.” 

 

Jinyoung’s back is rubbed by Jackson’s warm hands comfortingly. The sensation reminds him of his university days, particularly during the times when Jackson was always there to support him. He’s in between a feeling of bliss, nostalgia and ruefulness — and he doesn’t know what to do about it. He finishes his drink and massages his left temple. 

“Look,” Jackson begins in a purposely gentler voice, crossing his arms over each other again, “if you really can’t stop thinking about him, then just text him or something. You have his number, right?” 

Jinyoung nods slowly, peeking at the little bump in his sweater that was his cell phone. 

“I’m not one to tell you who you should and shouldn’t date,” says Jackson with a sigh, stretching out his muscular arms to the sides. “All I’m saying is that you shouldn’t involve yourself with him again.” 

“You think…?” A defeated and overall tired Jinyoung taps his empty glass, some droplets of water migrating to his fingertip.

 

Jackson turns his head to his friend’s direction, a serious expression taking over his face. “Then again, I don’t know him well. I never dated him.” 

A soft, amused chuckle finds its way out of Jinyoung’s mouth.

“Alright. Thank you, Jackson.” 

Jinyoung brings out his phone and opens his contacts list. 

 

Good thing the school halls were empty, otherwise Jinyoung and Jaebum would’ve been caught making out. 

Jinyoung had no clue as to what they were doing. Originally, he was supposed to have been talking Jaebum out of his dishonest relationship with Youngjae. 

But his body seemed to move on its own and, within seconds of making eye contact, Jinyoung shoved Jaebum against the science room door and pressed their lips together. His hands didn’t know what to do, so they wandered from Jaebum’s jawline down to his neck, collarbones, then his abs. They slipped underneath Jaebum’s hoodie and touched his skin — which was plumper than he imagined it to be — while he gnawed on the other’s lower lips. A low growl emerged from the back of Jaebum’s throat as his hands roughly groped Jinyoung’s ass. 

They went on and on, fighting for domination over the other, and finally stopped with a string of saliva connected to their swollen and red lips. Since their mouths were barely a foot away from each other’s, they could both feel their hot breaths against their skin. 

Finally, Jaebum decided to break the silence.

“What was that about, _teacher’s pet?_ ” Jaebum asked, adding a little chuckle to indicate that he was amused. The edge of lips curved into his signature sly smirk, finding himself to be — dare he say — turned on by the usual ‘good boy’ Jinyoung going aggressive. 

Jinyoung wasn’t planning to waste any more time making a fool out of himself in front of _the_ Jaebum. He slammed the part of the door that was besides Jaebum’s ears, leaning closely and talking in a low, whisper-like voice that tickled Jaebum’s brain. 

“Dump Youngjae.” 

Jaebum scoffed, not afraid to stare Jinyoung in the eyes. They were basically at the same height, anyways. “Why should I? I won’t have a cute guy wrapped around my finger anymore.” 

The way Jaebum talked about Youngjae like he was a simple object to him irritated Jinyoung so, so much. He scowled, a couple veins beginning to pop on his neck. “Dump him. He’s too innocent to be dealing with you.” 

“What will I get out of dumping him?” replied Jaebum, raising his triangular eyebrow and challenging Jinyoung. He wasn’t angry in particular, either — he was pretty much enjoying himself, considering his smirk that wouldn’t go away. Jinyoung wanted to slap that right off his smug face.

 

“Date me instead.” 

 

A bead of sweat trickled down Jinyoung’s temple, though his face remained hard and serious. Was that truly how he felt about Jaebum, or was simply that a desperate way of stealing him away from Youngjae? Either way, Jinyoung said what he said and there wasn’t going to be a turning back for him.

Jaebum clicked his tongue and twirled it around his mouth, bumping both of his cheeks. “You know,” he began, another chuckle slipping out from his throat (he was really entertained by this new side of Jinyoung he was witnessing), “I’d usually tell someone like you to fuck off, but you seriously got me turned on.” 

“It wasn’t a question, bastard,” Jinyoung replied rather harshly, though he knew too well that his attitude would only fuel Jaebum’s interest in him. 

“Alright, alright, _princess_.” Raising his arms in the air as a sign of defeat, his grin grew even wider. “I’ll date you. You have a nice ass, anyways.” 

Jinyoung’s face was burning, a red hue overwhelming his peachy skin tone. He wanted to just leave and go somewhere quiet, but he was stopped by Jaebum grabbing his wrist. 

“Hey. I want your number.”

After shutting his eyes, Jinyoung counted to ten under his breath. He was going to need to buy more anti-stress books and knickknacks if he was going to spend time with his new boyfriend. 

 

“Why _did_ you start dating him, anyways?” Jackson inquires mid-sip, his back turned to the counter. 

“Because… He was cheating on Youngjae and I wanted to spare him from being heartbroken,” answers Jinyoung monotonically, rubbing his forehead as he stares blankly at the bartender’s singular undone button. “Don’t ask me why that led to me dating him, though.” 

Jackson shrugs, squinting at the mass of people squirming around on the dance floor. “You do you, man. I respect your choices.” He pats Jinyoung on the shoulder and, once he stretches his arms once again, jumps onto his feet and grabs his drink. “I’m going to look for some hot guys. Don’t get too crazy with the drinks, okay?”

“But I only had one drink.” 

“I’m just saying! You never know what’ll happen.” Jackson shuffles over to the dance floor and blends into the crowd, leaving Jinyoung to sit by himself again. 

Now he has some more time to think.

 

Unexpectedly, Jaebum didn’t cheat a single time on Jinyoung while their one year relationship lasted. 

Jinyoung wouldn’t have been disappointed if he had discovered his boyfriend in bed with some other random guy because he _knew_ that was just what he tended to do. At least, that was what he thought Jaebum would do, no matter if he was in a relationship or not. 

Jaebum always texted him good morning and goodnight, occasionally asking him if he’d been eating well if they hadn’t met in a couple of days. When they did meet each other, he would insist on treating him to a meal at the local ramen place or to a coffee at the cafe. PDA wasn’t something he was afraid of — being as cocky and confident as he was — and would often hold Jinyoung’s hand or give him quick kisses all over his face. 

Jinyoung was starting to feel conflicted because, in the beginning of their relationship, he still sort of hated the guy. He didn’t even feel like seeing him sometimes and would leave him on read a lot.

But Jaebum somehow… grew on Jinyoung, if that’s the right way to put it. He became accustomed to his flirtatious and, at times, mischievous ways, and eventually was falling for him. That was the last thing Jinyoung had ever planned to do, especially since they initially only dated because of the whole Youngjae situation. 

By the time three months passed into their relationship, Jinyoung no longer antagonized Jaebum in his brain. He was, in fact, happy because of his boyfriend who never failed to kiss him and whisper sweet things to him when he was down in the dumps. 

The presence of Jinyoung in his life seemed to even change Jaebum’s behavior, too. He was more open with his caring side (which he basically never showed to anyone prior to dating him) and genuinely loved Jinyoung with all his heart.

To him, Jinyoung was a gift that he’d only ever be blessed with once in a lifetime — so he treated Jinyoung like a god, even, because he was that important to him. He was gentle with the guy, immediately stopping any sort of kissing or touching if Jinyoung told him he was uncomfortable with it. Jaebum would tease and joke around with him, but he’d make sure his jokes weren’t going too far and actually hurting his feelings. And, possibly the sweetest of them all, he bought him a beautiful, silver ring for their one year anniversary. 

But things started to go wrong a couple months after their one year anniversary. Jinyoung and Jaebum both had full time jobs, after graduating from university, meaning they saw each other less and less until their trust in each other faded away. One would accuse the other of purposely staying out late to party and flirt with other guys, and the other would start shouting to make his side of the argument clear. 

A relationship slowly crumbling and a nine hour job was already too much for Jinyoung to handle. His stress was increasing and there was a possibility that he would develop depression in the future due to an overload of work and exhaustion. 

He was out of his mind one particular night and went to the bar after leaving his ring on the dining table. 

Now, that ring was essentially the sign of their relationship and the bond they had. It was equivalent to the importance of a wedding ring worn on the fourth finger, and leaving it unattended meant all sorts of things — and Jaebum took it the worst way possible. 

When he finally arrived at home at one in the morning, drunk and red-faced, Jaebum was waiting for him, infuriated (they shared an apartment room). They yelled and yelled at each other until Jinyoung had bursted into tears and Jaebum was ready to pack his things. 

Jaebum moved out of the apartment that day, signaling the end to their relationship.

 

Jinyoung glances at his phone, his index finger hovering and trembling over the contact named ‘Im Jaebum.’ He’s been doing this for almost five minutes straight, sitting anxiously in his seat, wondering if he’s doing the right thing. 

He wants to explain himself clearly about what happened that night. He wants to beg Jaebum to give him a chance to prove himself. He wants to be held by Jaebum’s strong arms again and to be told that everything’s going to be okay. 

A new chat with Jaebum is made and Jinyoung gulps as he begins texting away. But before he can, a couple droplets of water fall onto his phone screen. He wonders where they’re coming from until he realizes that he’s actually crying. 

 

_Jinyoung: i don’t know why i’m crying in the club_

 

His finger misses the ‘send’ button at least three times until his message is sent. He exhales deeply and crouches his back, staring down at his lap. Someone watching him from behind would think he’s possibly got some boner issues. 

He waits impatiently, rubbing the silver ring that’s decorating his index finger.

Not even a minutes passes until he feels his phone vibrate in his sweaty palms. 

 

_Jaebum: are you okay?_

 

Jinyoung’s entire body becomes shaky, including his breaths that are coming in and out at an increasingly faster pace. At this point, he doesn’t bother trying to wipe away his tears. They’re falling out without warning and he doesn’t have the power to stop them, because he can’t stop remembering every single day he was in peace with Jaebum next to him. 

Why didn’t he do this before? Why has he been such a wimp? Two entire years, 730 days had passed since the last time he dared to text Jaebum, but he kept his number in his contacts list the whole time. Jinyoung needs some moral support from _someone_ , _anyone_ , but Jackson is busy dancing. 

 

Jinyoung needs Jaebum. 

 

_Jinyoung: i wish i was_

_Jaebum is typing…_

_Jaebum is typing…_

_Jaebum is typing…_

_Jaebum: which club_

_Jaebum: jinyoung, i miss you_

_Jaebum: i’m sorry_

_Jaebum: i didn’t hear you out properly that day and i regret it_

_Jaebum: why didn’t you text me before?_

_Jaebum: i haven’t dated anyone since you_

_Jaebum: because i’ve never stopped thinking about you_

_Jaebum: i want to see you_

_Jaebum: you said you’re crying so clearly you’re not okay_

_Jaebum: jinyoung i’m going to come see you_

_Jaebum: so tell me where you are_

_Jaebum: please_

_Jinyoung: at the club_

_Jinyoung: next to the donut store_

_Jinyoung: you know the one_

_Jaebum: wait for me_

_Jinyoung: come home, jaebum_

_Jinyoung: come back to me_

_Jinyoung: i need you_

_Jaebum: i’m coming_

_Jaebum: i won’t leave you_

_Jaebum: ever again_

_Jaebum: stay right there_

_Jaebum: i’m coming for you_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!  
> if u didn’t notice, some jjp “coming home” lyrics were used in the text messages
> 
>  
> 
> [sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634848)


End file.
